A dangerous bet
by selenedepizan
Summary: Noah should have known that it would be a risk. Alenoah


_Antoher AleNoah fic! I really love this couple and I'm so glad to find other fics about them. Hope to read more about the Spanish devil and the cute witty!_

Group Victory lost again and that time, Alejandro was sure about it, one of his member would have gone home...

"Who do you think will be out, Buddy?"

That sound of voice, but most of all, the person who Owen was talking with, attracted his attention

"DJ, no doubt. He is getting worse every day, thanks to his fancied animal curse. LeShwana and Lindsay can't allow a member so weak to stay in their group..."

"Oh, you're probably right...gosh, Noah, you are so clever"

Noah smiled kindly, and proud of himself of course, to his mate. But his moment of glory didn't last long...

"I think otherwise about it..."

Frowning, he turned towards the Spanish boy, who was just few steps from him "Really? Then tell us, who do you think will be next?"

Alejandro smirked, delighted to see an annoyed expression on the small guy's face

"I'm absolutely sure that it will be the sweet LeShawna to leave us"

"What?" shouted Noah, standed up "Are you crazy? In a team with a girl with a brain large as a nut and a whiny teddy bear, LeShawna is the only person who doesn't deserve to lost!"

The taller boy shook his head "My predictions have never been wrong, _querido_" he whispered, smirking when the other boy turned red. Oh, Alejandro had always known that Noah could understand Spanish...

Trying to recovered his composure, Noah burst out "Yours are all silly suppositions..."

"Do you want to make a bet?"

Noah blinked confused, while Owen cried with great entusiasm "Oh, a bet! I love this kind of stuff! One time one of my friend dared me to eat a whole pig in less than an hour! And I won! Sure, later I had some digestion problem, but after farted for two hours, I felt really better!" (_ok, I'm terribly embaressed because of this sentece...-/- I apologize, but I can't think Owen could express himself in a different way...)_

Alejandro glanced annoyed to Owen. He hadn't noticided his presence until then. What a bother...Then he had an idea...

"Really, man? It's pretty hard to believe, you know?"

"Ehi! I swear I'm telling the truth! I really have a talent for food stuff!"

"Yes, Owen, you have showed us a lot of times. But a whole pig, seriously..."

"It's true!" shouted Owen, while Noah looked suspicious and perplexed at Alejandro "I will be able to show my ability every time!"

"Then why don't you ask the cook to roast a pig for you? So we could see if you are really able to do that..."

"Yeah, great idea, Al! Wait for me, I will back soon! Owen ruleeees!"

Noah watched the departure of his blonde friend in absolute silence, before declared "Now that you have Owen's out, would you like to tell me what kind of bet do you have in mind?"

The smirk on the Spanish guy became larger. Noah was always so witty...

"If I lose, I will assist Owen during his future digestion probelm, also in the bathroom..."

When the other boy heard those words, he became immediately sadistically excited. Then he rembered who was in front of him

"And what will I have to do if I lose?" he asked suspiciously, then he felt burning when Alejandro came close to him and his hand started caressing his cheeck

"Well...you will do what I want for a night, without objection...Deal?"

Noah knew that he shouldn't have accepted, but the idea of Alejandro obliged in a bathroom with Owen, the person who the Spanish guy hated the most, for a whole night, was so priceless that he couldn't resist. But it was when his team discovered that LeShawna was the loser and saw the triumphant and disquieting expression on the tallest member of his group that he regretted it.

"Well Noah, it seems that you have lost the bet..." he said with false nonchalance, standing in front of the smaller boy.

He sighed "Ok, this is already hard for me, so hurry up telling me what do you want and...hmph!"

he tryied to say, but Alejandro's lips on his were giving him some difficulties.

At the beginning Noah had struggled, but after few seconds he couldn't find any energy to do it. Alejandro's lips continued to divore his, before with little and tender gentle touches, then passionly and hungrily. Their tongues moved in an erotic dance and Noah found himself completely unable to move away. He has never felt something like that before, and it was just a kiss!

Then, due to need of oxygen, they broke apart.

Alejandro gaze deeply at Noah and he swore that the boy has never been so beautiful before.

When Noah started trembling a little, the Spanish boy embraced him tightly against his chest, caressing his hair. But his shaking getting worse when Alejandro whispered some words in his ear

"You are mine this night, querido..and I think we need a place more private..." he turned around for a moment "Owen has got one bathroom, but the other one is free, that one with the bath...What do you think?"

Noah watched him, frowning a little, causing a smirk from Alejandro

"Don't be mad, querido...I'm going to make sure you will enjoy this night too..."

The end


End file.
